Lana Nük
Kolna, Lungary |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ musician ∙ dancer ∙ philanthropist ∙ model |Spouse = Dennis Lungichi (m. 1975, div. 1977) |Genres = Pop ∙ dance ∙ funk ∙ R&B |Instruments = Vocals ∙ percussion |Years = 1973–present |Labels = Moonbeam ∙ Mammoth Lungary}}Marilana Marie Murganchuko (born 15 May 1957), known professionally as Lana Nük, is a Lungarian singer, songwriter, musician, dancer, philanthropist, and model. Nicknamed the "Lungarian Queen of Dance" and the "Godmother of Pop," Nük achieved widespread success throughout the Lungarian-speaking world and beyond during the 1980s. Born in Kolna to Tswanan immigrant parents from Lipule, Nük left school aged 16, in order to move to Munbach and pursue a career in music. After arriving in Munbach, Nük first found work as a print model, but found that the industry made her feel insecure about her weight and appearance, so she left the industry in 1977. Instead, Nük began working as a professional backup dancer in music videos and live performances. This work allowed her to network within the music industry, and soon was able to first begin securing tryouts at record labels. In 1979, she was signed to Moonbeam Music and Mammoth Music Lungary. Nük made her debut in 1980, releasing the single "Echteinbungid." The song became a widespread success throughout all of Eurea, while specifically catapulting Nük into stardom within Lungarian-speaking territories. The song peaked at number-one in three countries, in addition to reaching the top ten in an additional three. "Echteinbungid" was the lead single to Nük's debut studio album Nük (1981), which debuted at number-one in three countries. The album also produced the internationally successful singles "Überfolk" and "Helene." Feeling overwhelmed by the fame she had accumulated, Nük then retreated from the spotlight in order to prioritize songwriting. She returned with the release of the single "Ich er blün" in 1984. The single revolutionized the music industry, popularizing electronic dance music for the first time in Lungary. "Ich er blün" was followed by the single "Frauser werd gödt (Für die gelder);" both singles became chart-topping hits internationally, and preceded the release of Nük's second studio album Frauser werd gödt (1984), which also debuted at number-one internationally. Following the success of Frauser wer gödt, Nük was given complete creative control over her music by her label, and she began releasing music more prolifically. In 1985, she released the single "Ich fein für du" with Lungarian rapper MC Klauser, which became her most successful single of all-time and signature song. She won Song of the Year at the 1986 Lungarian Music Awards for "Ich fein für du," becoming the first black musician to win the award. "Ich fein für du" was followed by the release of the commercially successful album Gestenz in der niuw (1986), which became the most commercially successful album of 1986 in Lungary, Frankenland, and Austlungard, also producing the hit singles "Wir bind die frauser," "Mach et für mich," and "Ich bin geslüntfd." The decade saw Nük release five other commercially successful albums: Lana und du (1987), Über-Unser (1987), Fretzen und die hünd (1988), Grethe (1989), and Ich fein für du espenlutz (1989). In the 1990s, Nük began to take a break from her prolific releases, releasing only two albums in the decade, neither of which saw the massive success her 1980s releases had. In her entire career, Nük has released twelve studio albums, five of which charted at number-one in Lungary, while an additional three reached the top five. She has amassed seven number-one singles in her career, and has sold more than 60 million records, making her one of the best-selling Lungarian musicians of all-time. Nük has been frequently cited as a pioneer in the success of black musicians in the Eurean music industry, specifically in Lungary, as she was the first black woman to have a number-one single in Lungary, and the first black musician to have a number-one album. Early life and education Nük was born as Marilana Marie Murganchuko on 15 May 1957 in Kolna, to parents Nigizano Murganchuko (1932–1999) and Filisa Mgzana (1935–2015). Her parents are both from Lipule, and immigrated to Lungary from Tswana in 1954. Nigizano arrived as a government-sponsored manual laborer, while Filisa was granted legal immigrant status due to their marriage. After settling in Lungary, Filisa attended school and graduated with credentials to work as a geriatric care worker at an elderly living facility, while Nigizano opened a dry cleaning business in 1964, which helped the family move from the working-class to the upper middle-class. Nük is the second of three children; her siblings are Gregchu, born , and Karilene, born . Nük was raised in the culturally diverse Strassenreit neighborhood of Kolna, and stated that she rarely had any issues with racism in her upbringing, while simultaneously growing up "very proud" of her Tswanan heritage. She began her education in 1963, attending a local, public primary school in Strassenreit, where she became interested in music and performing due to her music teacher's influence. She developed the stage name "Lana Nük" while in primary school; she was affectionately referred to as Lana by friends and family for all her life, while Nük is a surname that she made up. Nük graduated from primary school in 1973, and subsequently decided not to attend secondary school in order to further her music career. This decision was not welcomed by her parents, although eventually they allowed her to do so when she promised to work full-time while also pursuing music. Career Early career After graduating from primary school in 1973, Nük moved to Munbach to pursue a career in the music industry. She first arrived in the city a mere weeks after her graduation, with no job and no place to stay. After living in a youth hostel for two weeks, Nük found a small, studio apartment in Lower Munbach, which she turned into a makeshift recording studio to make demo tapes. Despite initially wishing to work days in a service industry job, Nük realized that she was not cut out for the line of work; she first worked as a waitress at a cafe but was fired for showing up late repeatedly, later working as a clothing boutique sales associate until being fired for persuading customers to not purchase items that did not flatter them. After being fired from her third job as a record store sales clerk due to layoffs, she opted to not return to the service industry. In order to make money, Nük began modeling professionally, initially believing that the industry was a much better fit for her. Signing to a small Munbach-based modeling agency in 1974, Nük worked in print modeling, appearing in a number of ad campaigns for various clothing stores, catalogues, and cosmetics companies. As she advanced further in her modeling career, Nük began to realize the industry was negatively impacting her mental health; she developed body image issues and anorexia, and ultimately quit the industry to begin therapy in 1977. After leaving modeling, Nük began working as a backup dancer for live performances and music videos. Through backup dancing, Nük was able to network with those in the music industry; these newfound connections led her to a tryout with Mammoth Music Lungary in 1979. Ultimately, she was signed to the label and Moonbeam Music. 1979–1983: Breakthrough and Nük After signing to a label, the label's executives initially attempted to keep Nük out of the writing process. Despite repeatedly expressing her desire to be included in the writing process of her music, executives had Nük record pop songs originally written for artists such as Andromeda and Stassi Schucher. They did not allow Nük to record any self-written music until she sent them two of her own compositions, which they were impressed by. Nük went on to state in a 1989 interview, "I don't know whether they didn't trust my writing or didn't think I actually wanted to write, but the initial assumption was just “okay, we'll give you some songs to record just wait around until they're ready.” I had to fight my way in to the writing process." .]] Nük released her debut single "Echteinbungid" in November 1980. A pop song inspired by funk and disco, "Echteinbungid" went on to become a widely successful single throughout Lungary and beyond. She frequently performed the song on Lungarian television, including the newly established Muzicka X, of which Nük became a frequent staple. The song peaked at number-one in Lungary, additionally reaching the summit in Austlungard and Frankenland. Due to its success, Nük's label had her embark on a small promotional tour, performing in six cities throughout Lungary, Austlungard, and Frankenland over the course of three weeks. In these live performances, Nük frequently played percussion during improvised drum solos, an element of her live performances that went on to define her career. Nük's debut studio album Nük was later released in January 1981, debuting at number-one in Lungary, Austlungard, and Frankenland. Nük also produced the chart-topping single "Überfolk" and the top ten single "Helene." Following its success, Nük was selected to open for Stassi Schucher on her international Superfrause Tour, which was to perform shows in sixteen countries from March to July 1981. While Nük performed at the first six concerts, she was abruptly removed from the tour with no explanation given; the media reported that Schucher was upset after the crowd in Ilsa began chanting "bring her back" after Nük's set ended and Schucher had begun performing, resulting in Nük's sacking. Neither Schucher nor Nük have ever commented on her firing. However, following the tour, Nük's label secured her own tour, performing on the Lana Nük Tour until August 1981, competing directly with Schucher's tour. Ultimately, Nük outsold Schucher 3-to-1, despite it being her first tour to Schucher's fourth. After finishing the Lana Nük Tour, Nük wished to take a break from the spotlight, being overwhelmed with fame. Her label granted her a sabbatical in exchange for using her time off to work as a songwriter exclusively for the label. While writing for other artists, Nük composed songs for artists such as Andromeda, Pauline Wiktor, and David Boriczek. 1984–1986: Frauser werd gödt and Gestenz in der niuw in 1984.]] In February 1984, Nük publicly stated in the press that she had begun writing music that she planned to release on her own, and that she was eager to return to performing. Her first single since returning "Ich er blün" was later released in June 1984. The song saw a stylistic change from the pop, R&B, and funk music that defined her first album, instead containing heavy electronic synthesizers, a slow tempo, and an airy, falsetto vocal performance. "Ich er blün" was critically acclaimed, being hailed as one of the best songs of the year, and additionally has since been credited as a pioneering song in the rise of electronic dance music – which would go on to dominate the music industry in the following decade. The song became her third chart-topping single in Lungary, and additionally topped the charts in three other countries internationally. She followed it up with the release of the single "Frauser werd gödt (Für die gelder)," an uptempo, dance-rock track which became her fourth number-one hit. The singles were both included on the album Frauser werd göd, released in November 1984. The album debuted at number-one, and she promoted it with the Frauser werd göd Tour, performing shows in twelve countries from December 1984 to April 1985. in 1986.]] After the completion of the tour, Nük immediately returned to the studio to begin working on new music. Due to her previous album's widespread success, Nük was granted complete creative control over her subsequent music. In a 1985 interview, Nük stated that she had been writing "nonstop" in preparation for new releases. She ultimately released the single "Ich fein für du" in October 1985. The song was a collaboration with Lungarian rapper MC Klauser, and was promoted heavily on Muzicka X with its widely circulated music video. "Ich fein für du" debuted at number-one in Lungary, becoming the first single by a female artist to do so, in addition to reaching the top position in eight other countries. With this, "Ich fein für du" became the best-selling single of Nük's career. She won Song of the Year at the 1986 Lungarian Music Awards for "Ich fein für du," becoming the first black musician to win the award. "Ich fein für du" was followed by the release of the album Gestenz in der niuw in January 1986, which became the most commercially successful album of 1986 in Lungary, Frankenland, and Austlungard, also producing the top ten singles "Wir bind die frauser," "Mach et für mich," and "Ich bin geslüntfd." Nük promoted the album with the Rock Me Lana Tour, which performed shows in thirty countries, from March to September 1986. 1987–1989: Prolific career and further success in 1989.]] While on the Rock Me Lana Tour, Nük confirmed to the media her intention to release a number of albums within the next few years, due to the amount of songs she has written and ready to be recorded. In a 1986 interview, Nük stated, "I hate rejecting songs. If I think a song won't work I don't finish it. Every song I have finished is ready to be on an album, and that's what I'm intending to do right now." She released the single "Ich und du" in December 1986, which peaked within the top five internationally. The single was followed by the release of its parent album Lana und du, released in March 1987. Lana und du became Nük's fourth chart-toppping album in Lungary, and was soon followed by the album Über-Unser in November 1987, which reached number-two. She supported the two albums on the Über du Tour, which performed shows in twenty countries from December 1987 to June 1988. Nük recorded new songs for an upcoming album while on tour throughout 1988, revealing that she planned to release another album in the year. Fretzen und die hünd was later released in September 1988, becoming her fifth and final number-one album in Lungary. She released two other studio albums in the decade: Grethe in June 1989 and Ich fein für du espenlutz in October 1989. The lead single off of Grethe, "Magika", became Nük's seventh and final number-one hit in Lungary, following its April 1989 release. She promoted all three albums on the Magika Tour, performing shows in fourteen countries from November 1989 to March 1990. 1990s–present: Career slowdown thumb|right|180px|Nük promotional photo, 1995. Following the relatively underwhelming reception of her last two albums and their ensuing concert tour, Nük decided to slow down her career in order to focus on her private life. In 1992, she opened a music school for girls in Lipule, called Northstar Academy; the school was privately-funded through Nük's charity the Northstar Foundation, and offered free tuition for all accepted students. In 1996, the school graduated its first class, consisting of twenty-four young female musicians. Northstar Academy is a fully accredited, private secondary school by the Tswanan government. In 1994, Nük revealed that she had begun work on new music. She released the single "Escape," in May 1995, becoming her first release in the English language; the song peaked within the top forty in Lungary, however, receiving high levels in radio airplay in Eastern Eurea, specifically Akraine and Kasha. In November 1995, she performed her first show in the former Kashan Union, performing in Zakarina, and later in Prav five days later. She released the album Together Now in November 1995, which peaked within the top ten in Lungary. She followed Together Now with the release of a compilation album Lana Nük: The Hits in January 1996. Nük embarked on the Lana Nük: A Reunion tour from March to August 1996, in order to promote Together Now and her compilation album. Nük also released the album Verliefd in May 1999, which peaked within the top ten in Lungary. She then took a break from the music industry, until releasing a second compilation album 30 in January 2011, honoring the thirty year anniversary of the release of her debut album. She promoted the compilation album with the 30 gören auf Nük tour, which performed at small venues throughout Lungary, Austlungard, and Frankenland from March to April 2011. Personal life Nük married Lungarian-Bolinwarean bartender Dennis Lungichi in 1975, when Nük was only 18 years old. They had eloped after Nük had gotten pregnant, with Nük calling the marriage her "first and only serious relationship." After having a miscarriage, the marriage gradually weakened, until Nük filed for divorce in 1976, citing irreconcilable differences; the divorce was finalized in 1977. Nük has stated that she harbors no resentment towards her ex-husband, and that she has invited him and his family to numerous concerts of hers. Self-identifying as a "commitment-phobe," Nük has stated that for her entire life she has never desired to get married or have children. Nük moved to the Inner Munbach neighborhood of Weinsborn in 1983, purchasing a six-bedroom home, now valued at $3.4 million. She sold the house in 1990, moving into an eight-bedroom estate in the Inner Munbach neighborhood of Fürstenkamp-Heilscheid, valued at $8.5 million. Nük also owns a penthouse apartment in Kolna, and a summer house in the Lipule suburb of Oldenbog. Her total real estate acquisitions total $15.6 million. Nük naturalized as a citizen of Lungary along with her family in 1960, and has been eligible for a Tswanan passport since birth; she officially was granted a Tswanan passport in 1984, during an official visit to the country. Nük was raised primarily speaking Lungarian, but is also fluent in English and understands conversational Tswanan. She was raised in the Church of Lungary, but has since abandoned the religion, instead identifying herself as a "spiritual person." In a 1998 interview, Nük stated that she is highly influenced by traditional Tswanan religious practices, although she would not describe herself as an adherent. Discography *''Nük'' (1981) *''Frauser werd göd'' (1984) *''Gestenz in der niuw'' (1986) *''Lana und du'' (1987) *''Über-Unser'' (1987) *''Fretzen und die hünd'' (1988) *''Grethe'' (1989) *''Ich fein für du espenlutz'' (1989) *''Together Now'' (1995) *''Verliefd'' (1999) Concert tours *Lana Nük Tour (1981) *Frauser werd göd Tour (1984–85) *Rock Me Lana Tour (1986) *Über du Tour (1987–88) *Magika Tour (1989–90) *Lana Nük: A Reunion (1996) *30 gören auf Nük (2011) Awards and nominations Category:1957 births Category:English-language singers of Lungary Category:Former members of the Church of Lungary Category:Living people Category:Lungarian-language singers Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance musicians Category:Lungarian female dancers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female singers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Lungarian funk musicians Category:Lungarian Music Award winners Category:Lungarian people of Tswanan descent Category:Lungarian philanthropists Category:Lungarian pop singers Category:Mammoth Music Lungary artists Category:Moonbeam Music artists Category:Muzicka X Award winners Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:People from Kolna